Ideas for stories
by BethieG
Summary: These are just ideas for stories to write. Anyone may use them so long as they credit me for the idea. Most of them will be Harry Potter. There may be a few star wars, hunger games, or other fandoms in here as well. Please let me know if you are planning on writing one of them.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: In this story, I did not name the main character so she is referred to as she or her. Also I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot idea in this story, not the wizarding world or anything you recognize as J. K. Rowling._

In this story Snape has a younger sister that was born the same year as Harry. But when their parents die, Snape gets landed with her. When she was younger, she always tried to play with him but he wouldn't do those things (such as play dress up). He was very upset at getting stuck with her as a burden but does learn to love and acomodate her. When she starts growing up, she is starved of T.L.C. She knows that he loves her but he never said it.

When she gets to Hogwarts, and gets sorted into Griffindor, it gets worse. She starts to think that he resents her. She notices that the other kids parents don't treat them like Snape treats her. That he treats her just like any student. Not just at school, but also at home. And that he always has. She becomes friends with the golden trio in third year when she runs out during the full moon after Snape scolded her for getting only an A on her potion. After the run in with lupin, she and the trio becomes friends and she helps Sirius escape. She starts spending more time with them. However, the three were always closer with themselves than they were with her. They were her only friends, but she wasn't in the super tightly knit group.

In fourth years, she starts to fall for Harry who doesn't return his affections. He likes Cho Chang. She was very sad when she wasn't asked to the dance at all. They remembered Hermione and Ginny were girls but not her. It hurt her that he went with Patil instead of her.

In fifth year, She gets in big trouble with her brother for going to the department of mysteries. She didn't know that he was just scared and worried for her because he yells at her and calls her stupid. After this, she starts to get depressing thoughts. In sixth years, she knows he is hiding something from her. She is very hurt when Harry decides to take Luna to Slughorn's Christmas dance instead of her. When Harry hits Draco with sectumsempra, Snape yells at Harry but in private, yells at her. He says that she must have given Harry that spell or book. That she must have snooped through all his stuff. This greatly upsets her. She is at the breaking point. This is when she either attempts suicide, runs away, starts cutting or something like that. Maybe she pours herself into books, so that she can try to meet his standards. Lacks sleep and food because of it. Eventually people notice.

When Harry kisses Ginny in the common room, she runs out, trying not to make a spectacle. Harry goes after her it goes a little something like this.

**"Hey," he says sitting down next to me.**

**"Hey," I reply wiping my tears away. "Sorry." I appologise.**

**"It's okay," He says, "You know, Hermione did a similar thing a few months back when she caught Ron kissing Lavander. So, who is the prat that did this to you?"**

**"I don't want to talk about it." I say very akwardly because he just called himself a prat. "It's not just that, there are so many things going on right now. Not just in school, but at home too."**

**"Tell me," he encourages. "I am the person out of anyone who would understand."**

**"It's nothing new, just Severus being Severus. I don't think he knows how to treat kids other than like a student. I am just one that lives with him, taking up space, food, and money."**

**"Tell me about it. My aunt and uncle hate me. It is no picnic for me either. I just wish that my mum and dad hadn't died, that would have made life so much better." He says, trying to relate.**

**"Except for me, this is the better life Harry," I say solemnly. "Maybe I wasn't meant to be happy."**

**"Don't say that. You-"**

**"You're parents loved you, Harry. My dad killed himself drunk driving. Do you know why he was drunk driving? He was an abusive alcoholic, he drank all the time. But this time it was special. He went out to get some extra strong stuff to get drunk because he had learned my mum was pregnant with me. And then he died. Because he hated the idea of me. You would think that that was good thing because he was so abusive but my mum somehow loved him and this made my mum feel into depression, nearly miscarried me several times. After my birth, she had a slight problem that the doctors just need to fix. The issue wasn't uncommon and everyone survives it because it is easily fixable. The doctors just needed her permission. But she wouldn't give it. She wanted to die. Even though she just had me, she still died, on purpose.**

**"Severus didn't want me either. I know that he begged Dumbledore to take me and give me away but Dumbledore didn't let him. So he was stuck with me. No one wants to be with me."**

**"Wow," Harry says shocked. "I had no idea." There was an awkward pause. That isn't what I wanted him to say. I needed something comforting. I just spilled my deepest secrets to him and all he has to say is "Wow". He didn't even deny that no one wanted my company. He didn't even say that he enjoyed it.**

**"Umm... well... I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope you feel better. That stupid, clueless git isn't worth it anyways. Well, I should probably get back to Ginny. Someday, I know that someone will love you. And that that someone will love you just as much as I love Ginny." He says trying to be comforting but I could see just how uncomfortable he was and how desperate he was to leave, even in my time of need. I guess we weren't as good of friends as I thought we were. Did he even consider me his friend?**

**I nod and stand up. We head back to the common room but instead of staying for the party like him, I head straight to my dorm. His words repeat in my head. "Someday, I know that someone will love you." I know he meant that to be comforting but him basically admitting that no one loves me, not even him, hurts. I'm sure he meant romantically, but still.**

She starts to ignore the trio, not to be mean, but because she is hurt. She starts to feel very lonely. They leave off on the wrong foot. She stays at the castle instead of taking the train like the others because her brother doesn't leave for another few days. On the train, Harry explains the conversation that he had with her to Hermione and Ron where Hermione tells him how he hurt her with his words and explains how the guy she liked was most likely him. This makes him feel terrible but he doesn't see her because he goes off Horcrux hunting.

In seventh year, Draco Malfoy starts to comfort her, as he know what it is like to be a young death eater, and while she isn't one, she is afraid that she will have to become one. She starts to get better with her sleeping and eating patterns. She becomes close with him. She eventually falls in love with him. After the trio escaped Malfoy Manor, Draco tells her what happened. They end up sleeping with each other. A month later she finds out that she is pregnant. She tells Draco, they decide to keep it a secret except that they are going to tell Severus.

When she goes to the headmasters office, she overhears him talking with Dumbledore's portrait. They are talking about how Snape is worried that Voldemort will come after him because he killed Dumbledore and is supposedly the owner of the elder wand. Dumbledore reminds him of the sacrifices that he must make for the greater good and why he was doing this in the first place, protecting harry, taking her in. For Lily. This greatly hurts her because she thought that he eventually he loved her, and wasn't just doing this for a dead love.

She bursts in and confronts him, yells at him for not loving her. How she couldn't believe that he was going to just let himself die when she needed him most. Screaming that she hates him, she tries to storm out but Snape locked the door and took her to his rooms. He explained that he didn't know that she felt that way. He admits that he wasn't to keen on the idea of raising a child at first but he would never go back on it. And that it wasn't just for Lily. It was for her too. He apologizes for the way he seemingly ignored her. When she was younger, he did it because Lily had just died and he basically blocked out the world. And that he was so strict because it is all that he knows. He would do it over if he could. That he never meant to treat her like 'just' another student.

She brings up school and Gryffindor. He says that he disappointed that she didn't get into Slytherin but not disappointed in her. He didn't want to give her any special privileges. That he was sorry for yelling at her for her potions grade. He had just hoped that she would follow in his footsteps and they could bond over that. He apologizes for yelling after the department of mysteries but that he was terrified that she went and horrified at the idea that something could have happened to her. And that in sixth year, he was in a panic in the bathroom, that someone had gotten their hands on the dangerous book with dark magic. That only a precise few knew about it and he didn't know how else Potter could have gotten it. He apologizes profusely for letting her think that he didn't love her or care for her for even a second.

She says that she doesn't really hate him and that it was a heat of the moment thing. She asks him to try to live, that she needed him to be there for her, especially now. He says that he will fight to live, and not just give up. However he is curious about the rumor of her and Draco which she confirms. She says that she loved Harry for years and was crushed when he left but that Draco was there to comfort her and pick up the pieces. That she loved Draco now.

He makes a joke about Potters never noticing Snapes. An awkward silence followed. Severus finally asks what she came to the headmasters office for. She freezes and shifts awkwardly. She stutters as she tries to find a way to put the words. Eventually she just comes out and says it. She's pregnant.

Snape freezes and asks if she is joking, which she is not. In his shock, he doesn't say anything for a while. She takes this silence as a very bad thing and starts to cry due to her hormones. She apologizes about ruining their relationship after it had just gotten better and how he probably hated her now. He instantly denies this and explains that he is just shocked. He assumes that the baby is Draco's which she confirms and asks her about her plans for the baby. She says that she will graduate before her second trimester so she won't have to worry about school and money because Draco's family is all set. She says that they want to keep the baby. Severus accepts this, promising to be there for her and after a few more words, they part ways.

At the battle of Hogwarts, Draco and Severus beg for her to leave and think of the baby but she refuses. They make a deal that she will stay in his office. Before they leave, she makes sure that they have their wand and insist that they also take bandages and dittany because of her motherly instincts kicking in. A few hours later, Draco comes rushing in telling her to go to the hospital wing. They run there to see Severus dying. Madam Pomfrey working busily. She says that he was bitten constantly by a venomous snake, most likely nagini, and that he would have died if not for the dittany and bandages. Ron and Hermione come rushing in with a bezor. Madam Pomfrey adds it to a potion that she has, shakes it, and feeds it to Severus. This saves his life. The wars goes on as normal. In the end, Harry and the trio come to find her with Draco and Severus. He takes her aside and apologizes for hurting her, saying that Hermione explained it to him. She says that she has moved on and explains about her relationship with Draco. He is wary at first but excepts it.

Life continues on, she and Draco get married, and have the babies. The boy came out first perfectly healthy. The girl came out second but they notice that she looks very small. Smaller than normal for twins. Most twins come out early like they did, but she looks almost too small and blue.

She is taken to NICU because she had the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. She makes it and the doctor explains that is was a close call but that she is breathing okay and will have severe breathing issues that would be similar to asthma and not to let her eat thing that are too spicy, be near dust, exercise so intensely. They went over the routine for emergencies in case of an asthma attack and how to prevent one. They also explained that the baby's brother got more of the nutrition in the womb so she is a little underdeveloped and going to be small. They get to leave after a few weeks and live out their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This is not a Harry Potter story, just a random one. It has no fandom, it is purely original. I **__do__** own it. I made this story a few years ago when I was still in middle school. Maybe elementary or intermediate. I am just putting it here in case anyone wants to finish it. If you do, PM me so we can discuss where the story will go. If you already have an idea and are set on it, you may write it so long as you let me know so I can read it. If you do write it, you **__must__** credit me on the idea of the story and/or as the creator/original writer of the story.**_

Entry 1:

Dear whoever is reading this,

You probably want to just go and burn this book because I am just a regular kid with a regular family who lives at a regular house, with a regular life. There is not much to it. but if you want to read it okay, but I warned you. Anyway, next entry next week because I have nothing to write about this week so bye!

-Haven

Entry 2:

Dear whoever is reading this,

Okay. I got bored so I decided to write in my journal. Okay, so it was my birthday yesterday, April 7, and as a special treat I get to go the the waterpark on Saturday. It is my favorite waterpark and I am sooo excited! The only thing is that it is 45 minutes away. My brother always sits on the right in the car because he didn't want to be in the middle or next to the big pile of trash. My sister always sits on the left because her car seat can't fit in the middle. So I am just cramped in the middle with my brothers rock music on blasting into my right ear and my sister screaming at me in my left ear. Write more on Saturday.

-Haven

Entry 3;

Dear whoever is reading this,

I am pleased to inform you that I only lost a little bit of blood from this car ride so far. My sister thinks she can sing and she was testing the vocal rang and I felt like my ears were going to explode. I swear the I saw a window crack a little. Also, STOP READING MY JOURNAL CALVIN! IF I CATCH YOU I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO READ ANOTHER THING! Also Alli, suspicious, apocalypse, extravaganza. There now that Alli is dizzy because of the big fancy words and Calvin has received his hourly death threat, I can carry on with my journal. Oh rest stop, got to go. Write later.

-Haven

Entry 4:

Dear whoever is reading this,

We finally got there in our swimsuits. Mine was a dark purple one piece with white flowers on it and a large whole for decoration in the middle of my back. My older brother (or as I like to call him, my older bother) was wearing red swim shorts with a white rim and a black T-shirt with navy green letters in all caps in a font that make it look like rock. The letters said _I AM TOUGH 'CAUSE I ROCK ON! _it is really a lame pun. He has it on so that he has something on when he isn't swimming. And last but currently not least...well might be... Alli is wearing a pink two piece swimsuit with little flowers of every colour on it and at the bottom of of the top piece was a little frill. There now you have your details and are satisfied, yes? Now onto the real story.

It was snowing when we got there. I know! Snowing in the middle of APRIL! Mother Earth I know that you are old(_Thanks a lot Father Time)_ but that does not mean that you can stop paying attention. IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE SPRING! Ok, now that that is over, time get on with the entry. So we get to the safari themed water park and wait in line for 2 minutes and then when we get to the desk, the lady says that their capacity is full. And the people in front of us went in so we must have gotten there just barely too late. We shouldn't have stopped at the rest stop. It must be so busy because it is snowing and this is the only indoor waterpark in the whole area!

We decided to go to the amusement park because we didn't want to have come all the way out here and have to go right back. So we went and to stand in the long line (it was long because everyone who couldn't go to the water park came to the amusement park) for wristbands for the amusement park.

I saw a bunch of my brothers friends in swim shorts and T-shirts heading our way and started calling my brothers name. My brother went to them like he expected them there and patted them on the back. My dad seemed to notice this too so he asked my brother my they were here. And we got the response of 'Well I invited them. What you didn't expect me to spend a day at the resort with my stupid sister did you?' Then my sister stepped towards my brother and asks his friends 'Did you bring them?' And then from out of the crowd step Lily and Francesca, who are younger siblings of some of my brothers friends and are Alli's age.

Then Alli said 'Now before you ask I bought them because I didn't want to spend the day sucking up to my sister and doing what she wants. Now Who Wants To Go On The Ferris Wheel A Bajillion Times And Eat Our Weight In Candy?!' There as a loud shriek of agreement and the little girls skipped away towards the ferris wheel and the boys went over to show off for some bikini babes who stumbled in from the water park.

"Well sweetie, I guess it is just you and me." my dad said reaching out for my hand and smiling very sweetly. "Yep" I said. And then I looked out of a nearby window and sighed.

-Haven

Entry 5:

Dear whoever is reading this,

The day was less lame than I thought it was going to be. I first went on this ride with my dad that spins you right to left AND up and down. It is call the 360 because it takes all the way upside down. It was so fun and I felt like I was flying! When we got off, my dad went over to a trash can and actually threw up! I didn't think that people actually did that. I was fine though because I don't get motion sickness. I played arcade games for a little while after that to let my dad rest. I got an amazing prize. It's a ginormous stuffed dog with a large pouch on its belly and a pillow in between it's front arms so it can be a sleeping bag too. Then we went on the go carts and played laser tag. I totally crushed him in both thing, but he will say otherwise. I told him that I wanted to go on the 360 a few more times before we left so I went off to do that and he said that we would meet right back in front of the Froyo place to get some ice cream before we left. I kissed him on the cheek and ran over to the ride. While I was getting strapped in I was this kid crying.

"I told you not to play with this stuff." The dad said holding a beaker of chemicals.

Then it happened. The boy lunged for it and missed flicking the beaker upwards. I was watching this all upside down and right when I got to the very top the ride sent off a spark. I didn't have any time to wonder about the friction because the spark made contact with the beaker. Out of nowhere, a huge black hole like mass appeared. My seat belt felt loose and the next thing I know is that the seat belt isn't even on me anymore and the mass was sucking me in! It wasn't sucking anyone or thing else in, only me. Inside the mass I felt like my body was being twisted and stretched. It smelled like rotten milk.

I, very suddenly, stopped stretching and twisting as the smell of rotten milk vanished. I opened my eyes to see I was sitting on red silk blanket next to a matching pillow on a four poster bed in a large dark room. Coming from a thick wooden door was a steady bang, bang, bang. Someone was knocking at the door.

Entry 6:

Dear whoever is reading this,

This entry is written in ink because I am a princess. Okay, so, let me backup. The mass put me in the room I am in now and when a guy came into the room and told me "Princess Alsmercillida, your supper awaits." and then held out his arm like I was supposed to take it so I did.

We went down several halls and stairways, taking many twists and turns. After about five minutes of brisk walking, we finally arrived in a massive room twice as long as my school gym and twice as wide as our cafeteria. There were tables set with fruits, pudding, roast boar, chicken, fish, soup,, chips, bread, butter, wine, water, lemon water, mashed potatoes, cooked, baked, and raw potatoes, and many more things that I could not recognise. The man escorting me sat me to the right of a woman in a large turquoise dress with a green cape. She had marvelous green eyes with long flowing wavy blond hair. After I sat down, he sat in the chair to the right of me.

A server came along and poured some of the wine from the table into my cup (more like a chalice) and left before I could ask for something else. I was served many courses and desserts, the biscuits were my favorite, and I was full after the first few courses but ate at least a bit of all the other coursed. I had a taste of the wine but it tasted odd and made my throat sting so I just ignored it. After that the adults talked and I just sat there wondering about stuff. Why did the guy next to me call me a princess? Why and how am I here? Where am I? Who am I? Alsmercillida? Maybe.

After about an hour of questioning myself some people started to leave. I was wondering how I would ever find my way back to the room I was in again when the man who escorted me stood up and offered me his arm again. While he escorted me back to the room, I tried to be more observant. The building looked old. Very old. But it was also festive and bright and colourful. There were many portraits of people who I did not recognise. When we finally got back to the room, the man said "I shall be back in no more than half and one hour to show you to your sleeping chamber." After I figured out what he meant, I quickly ask him a question.

"Sir, what should your name be?" I was trying to copy his talk. It was sort of an old talk.

"Sir George McKeilree, my lady. Doth thou hast any other inquiries or shall I leave you to be in thou chamber?" He responded in his old accent.

"None other than that, Sir McKeilree," I think I am getting the hang of this old accent thing.

After that SIr George McKeilree, but I am going to call him George in my diary for short, I was left alone. I looked around and saw a picture on the wall. Or portrait rather. It looked identical to me in every way. Although my hair is done odd and has a tiara in is and I am wearing a red dress with a purple cape. This made me think to look at my own clothing. I am not wearing my bathing suit anymore. I am wearing a yellow dress with a orange sash and cape. I touched my head to feel a tiara. I think that I was somehow transported back in time and now I am Princess Alsmercillida. Wow. I am hurrying to write this all down before George gets back, but it is so hard to write with a quill and ink. Oh I think I can hear George from down the hall. Got to go. Write more later.

~Haven or maybe Alsmercillia now

Entry 7:

Dear whoever is reading this,

The breakfast today was just as grand a the dinner yesterday. Everyone stuffed themselves silly. I am trying to be more observant so I can find out where and maybe when I am. I listened in on a conversation that the grown ups were having and it was horrifying.

"Oh, yes. I think that will do. But it must be hosted here. In our garden. That's her favorite spot. All she does is sit there and write in that little book of hers. The cake will be red velvet with vanilla frosting." Said the lady who I sat next to last night. Who is this girl who loves the gardens and also writes in a diary, I must meet her, we would be very good friends.

"But it must not be too soon. Three months time shall do. My Alerdan will be readying the entire place for her." Said a man across from the lady

"I thank ye. It is very late for an occasion as such but my daughter is still such a child. She shall be most thankful for thy son and the three months ready. Many people expected her to have one half and a year ago or more. I shall announce it to her tonight and to the kingdom tomorrow." The lady replied.

"There will be quite the festive of their arrival in my land. He is the only heir and otherwise no king shall follow." At this point the man stood up "I shall see you, and your daughter Princess Alsmercillia in the time of the months of third." Wait! ME! HE was talking about someone marrying ME?! I feel as if I am about to faint. I am just about to ask them what they mean 'I'm getting married?!' when I remember that I am eavesdropping and that would give me away.

Later that day, after sitting in the garden and lying in the sun the lady came to see me.

"Daughter," she said. I suppose she is now my mother. "You are, in no less than three months time, you and Prince Edilen are to be wed. Since you are our sole heir, I expect many grandchildren. You must start reproducing as soon as you are wed."

I knew this was going to happen. But the shock from it actually occurring and not being just a nightmare was big enough for me to have a look of absolute shock on my face. Curse olden times and their early marriage.


End file.
